Nameless
The Nameless are a primordial race of beings who were denied a proper name by God during His early days of creating the known universe. The Nameless, unable to form a cohesive, sentient identity, became a swirling maelstrom of evil psyches who can pass from one mind into another via touch. Facts: -The specific reason for why God denied them is unknown. Christian scholars who are unfortunately aware of the Nameless believe that they were once powerful angels who sided with Lucifer during the Third War In Heaven. Other Adepts have their own theories. -The Nameless themselves do not divulge their secrets easily, if ever, and even then they are known to lie just for the fun of confusing their opponents. -The Nameless exist entirely in the Realm of the Psych and can only interact with the physical world by possessing unfortunate people. They are masters of possession and can take complete and full control of a host subject with nothing more than a touch of the skin. -People possessed by a Nameless are completely under the control of the invading entity. They will do anything the Nameless decides on, including gross violations of a person's moral code, attacking friends and family, or even inflicting damage on themselves. -People who have been possessed by a Nameless do not recall the act of possession afterward. They will have vague memories of doing things while under the control of the Nameless but these memories will be dream-like and lacking in clarity. -All Nameless are fully committed to the Darkness. There are no known instances of 'Good-Guy' Nameless being encountered. -When in possession of a host, a Nameless has access to all the knowledge and memories of their victim. In the case of Supernaturals, they can often use the supernatural powers of their host as well. -Nameless can send out 'thought probes' to search for people who are aware of them. The Nameless ruthlessly seek out anyone who is even slightly aware of them in order to possess them and commit suicide. The Nameless have been able to keep their existence a secret largely through this method. -Anyone who has an idea of the Nameless and believes they exist can be detected by these thought probes. -The Nameless take control of their victims because they enjoy the sensations of the flesh. They enjoy being incarnate and having an identity. -Occasionally, an ordinary person can muster the willpower and self-awareness necessary to force a Nameless out of themselves. These people are exceedingly rare, however, since it will require a deep sense of self-understanding in order to even 'wake up' while under the thrall of a Nameless. -Nameless can die if they are killed via supernatural powers. If the damage inflicted on them is sufficient, they can even be hurled from the material plane for good. Or at least they cannot return for a great length of time? The Opposition: Despite their best attempts, the Nameless are in fact known. A few, scant forces resist the Nameless mightily and it is through their eternal vigilance that the Nameless are kept in check. These include specialized forces within the Order of Exorcists, the Order of Mithas, and the Ordo Uncreated from the Order of Infinity. The Exorcists and Mithras have a natural resistance and can attempt to resist one of the Nameless if they are under attack by a possessing entity. They can also detect the presence of a Nameless, although this is a trait more common among the Uncreated. Category:Psyche